1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device, an image display system, a map display controller, and a program for the map display controller.
2. Description of Related Art
A user of an operating device described in JP-A-2003-99139 can perform two or more inputs with the single operating device by gripping and tilting a grip main body and by tilting a small lever provided on an upper portion of the grip main body with the thumb. However, this operating device can perform only a single kind of input through the single operation performed by the user with the hand gripping the grip of the operating device. The second kind of input is realized by additional motion of the thumb.
Conventionally, a device for sensing an inclination of the grip of the operating device has been provided near a supporting point supporting the grip. Accordingly, it has been difficult to make the grip thinner. Conventionally, the size of the operating device has to be enlarged to provide the center of the inclination of the grip of the operating device at a distant position.
A map display device described in JP-A-2002-267481 can set height of a viewpoint to view a map, a looking-down angle from the viewpoint, a spreading angle from the viewpoint and the like when the map display device displays a bird's-eye view of the map. However, the map display device requires complicated operations to set the height of the viewpoint, the looking-down angle and the like.